Vas a caer, te lo digo mujer
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: [Fin alternative de la saison 2] Nairobi réussit à convaincre Berlin de fuir avec le groupe en lui promettant qu'il ne finira pas ses jours seul. La voilà donc coincée avec ce psychopathe narcissique jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


**Vas a caer, te lo digo mujer**

 _Chapitre 1 :_ _Que se ha vuelto una locura_

Nairobi avait un grand cœur et, malgré leurs nombreux désaccords, Berlin n'échappait pas à son empathie. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était un _hijo de puta_ psychopathe, narcissique et machiste. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle le pensait (et le sous-entendait clairement) qu'elle détestait Berlin. Enfin… si, parfois, elle le détestait. Elle le détestait tellement qu'elle s'imaginait lui envoyer un puissant aller-retour de gifle, la paume pour une joue, puis le revers pour l'autre joue. A lui en dévisser la tête. Cet homme lui faisait voir rouge. Seulement, Nairobi était plus grande que ça, au-dessus de ça. Professionnalisme et sang-froid, telles étaient ses qualités. C'était étrange de les partager avec Berlin, mais de façon tellement différente... ! La mission était leur priorité à tous les deux. Et selon Nairobi, tout le monde avait intérêt de se supporter pour que tout se passe bien. Elle était toujours celle qui essayait d'apaiser les tensions. Elle était la raisonnable. Berlin trouvait qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas _si_ mal en leader. Du haut de son arrogance infini, oui, il songeait cela. Il la regardait donner des ordres avec ce petit air bienveillant et condescendant, un brin narquois, un peu comme un père qui laisse le volant à sa môme de quinze ans dans un parking vide. _C'est bien fi-fille, tu sais conduire_. A ceci près que Berlin avait en plus, et bien souvent, cette discrète lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Très discrète, presque inexistante, mais que Nairobi avait réussi à distinguer à force de planter son regard dans le sien pour montrer qu'il ne l'intimidait pas. A quel moment cette lueur était-elle apparue ? La jeune femme n'aurait su dire. Peut-être était-elle là depuis le début. Nairobi ne se plaignait pas. Toutes les filles un tant soit peu jolies étaient dévisagées de cette façon par Berlin, de façon plus ou moins dérangeante. Au moins avait-il épargné la jolie brune de ses allusions perverses. Tokyo était moins chanceuse là-dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré le mépris qu'il lui inspirait parfois, Nairobi s'était attachée à lui. La sagesse de cette femme, c'est qu'elle apprenait à apprécier les gens tels qu'ils étaient. Elles prenaient ce qu'on lui donnait et réussissait, parfois, à en faire ressortir le meilleur. Avec Berlin, elle ne se faisait plus trop d'espoir cependant.

Alors que la situation devenait critique, Nairobi voulait gagner quelques précieuses minutes avec les machines et atteindre le chiffre symbolique d'un milliard d'euros. C'était sans compter ce rabat-joie de Berlin. A partir de ce malheureux désaccord entre eux (un pari risqué certes), Berlin eut la cruauté d'évoquer son erreur de mère. En quoi était-ce comparable ? En quoi pouvait-il comparer sa faute impardonnable avec son fils et un pari risqué qui concernait le _fric_? Il disait qu'elle était débile. Oui, la perte de son fils avait été possible à cause de son irresponsabilité et d'une certaine débilité. Mais ça, en revanche… _On appelle ça de la volonté,_ _putamadre_ , songea t-elle. Hélas, Berlin venait de se montrer vicieux, elle se devait de l'être au moins un peu. Elle l'accusa de viol, elle dénonça ses mauvais traitements sur cette gamine, Ariadna. Elle rétablit la vérité sur les sentiments réels de cette pauvre fille terrorisée. Elle lui fit savoir que tout ce qu'elle attendait de Berlin, c'était de pouvoir cracher sur son lit de mort. On aurait pu croire à une profonde mesquinerie de sa part, mais ce serait mal connaître Nairobi. C'était bien plus que cela. C'était aussi un avertissement. Berlin pouvait s'éviter la fin tragique de devoir supporter une femme qui le haïssait et ferait de ses derniers instants un enfer. L'homme n'avait pas le cœur brisé, loin de là. C'est surtout son égo qui en avait pris un coup, en plus de son goût pour le spectacle. Nairobi venait de foutre le troisième acte de sa tragédie romantique en l'air, la garce. Il resta égal à lui-même cependant.

Et alors qu'il était temps de partir, qu'ils étaient tous à la porte du tunnel, Berlin choisit de rester et retenir les soldats. Hors de question pour Nairobi de laisser cela passer. Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui après qu'il lui ait ordonné de prendre les devants avec Helsinki.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?! »**

 **« Va t-en ! S'ils entrent, on est tous mort ! »**

 **« Non ! »**

 **« Il faut que quelqu'un res… »**

 **« Non ! »** le coupa t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Avec le temps qui pressait, la jeune femme parlait si vite qu'on croyait qu'elle mitraillait les mots, mais ceux-ci étaient distincts et poignants : **« Tu veux mourir en ayant passé tes derniers jours dans ce _trou_?! Tu mérites de voir ce fric et de profiter à fond de tes derniers mois ! On doit partir _ensemble_! »** Elle martela du poing le torse de Berlin. Le geste n'était pas douloureux pour lui. Elle cherchait plus à le réveiller qu'à lui faire mal **« Je ne veux pas de cette mort pour toi ! »**

Plantant son regard froid dans le sien, Berlin se pencha vers elle.

 **« Et quel mort veux-tu pour moi ? »** murmura t-il d'un ton fielleux, si bas qu'elle fut seule à l'entendre. Contrairement à elle, il prenait le temps de bien détacher ses mots. Cela leur donnait plus d'impact. Nairobi se demanda en cet instant s'il n'y avait pas un fond de sincérité derrière cette énième petite scène qu'il lui jouait. Tout pour lui avait semblé n'être qu'une pièce de théâtre depuis le début. Il était dérangé… ils l'étaient tous, certes, mais Berlin était le pire. **« La déchéance ? Croupir dans un lit couvert de sueur à baver comme un vieillard ? Avec qui… avec _ça_ ? »**

Le regard de Berlin s'échappa un court instant sur le côté. Nairobi comprit qu'il désignait des yeux Ariadna. Celle-ci se tenait derrière lui, en retrait. Les yeux écarquillés, elle avait l'air terrorisée. Nairobi leva doucement les mains, comme si elle voulait encadrer le visage de l'homme, mais se ravisa en recroquevillant ses bras contre elle. Même s'il avait l'air de camper sur ses positions, Nairobi savait qu'elle avait gagné un peu de terrain en lui montrant qu'elle n'en avait pas rien à faire de lui. Au fond, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu responsable de sa décision de se laisser mourir. C'est elle qui avait levé le voile sur les intentions d'Ariadna, elle qui lui avait fait comprendre que l'otage le trouvait dégoutant, et que ce n'était probablement pas la seule personne à penser ça de lui. Loin de là. Il n'était pas trop tard pour se rattraper. Nairobi, l'éternelle optimiste, se le jura. Berlin était un connard, mais un connard auquel elle tenait malgré elle.

 **« Tu ne seras pas seul. Le professeur sera là. _Je_ serai là. Et je te tirerai une balle dans la tête moi-même avant que tu ne sombres s'il le faut. Tu garderas ta dignité, tu ne seras jamais un déchet en attente de la mort, je t'en donne ma parole. »**

Berlin l'observa étrangement. Son regard noir avait changé et ne portait plus aucune trace de condescendance, de colère, de clairvoyance, de cynisme ou de perversité comme à son habitude, non… son regard avait une profondeur nouvelle, avec une forme d'étonnement sincère, ainsi qu'une autre émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement Nairobi. Celle-ci jurerait presque que les yeux de l'homme s'étaient même un peu humidifiés. Un battement de cils de sa part suffit à la persuader qu'elle avait sans doute imaginé ce dernier détail. Nairobi entendit les pas d'Helsinki derrière elle. La belle lui intima de s'arrêter d'un brusque geste du bras, accompagné d'un regard désespéré. Helsinki se figea. Il avait plutôt pour coutume de répondre aux ordres de Berlin, mais puisque la jeune femme voulait le sauver, le bougre accepta de se montrer un peu patient. Même si c'était tout sauf le moment de l'être ! Nairobi ramena son visage inquiet vers Berlin, son chef, son rival, sa némésis… son ami. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa combinaison rouge tandis qu'elle le pressait :

 **« Berlin, _je t'en prie !_ »**

Comment résister à ce regard de biche apeurée ? Une ombre d'amusement traversa les traits de l'homme, mais le sourire à peine esquissé sur ses lèvres semblait plus désabusé qu'autre chose.

 **« Toi qui me méprises tant Nairobi… tu me supplies de vivre ? »** murmura t-il d'une voix des plus étranges, comme s'il avait la gorge serrée de retenir à la fois un ricanement et un sanglot.

Et cette dernière émotion qu'elle vit dans son regard narquois, cette discrète émotion, était-ce de la reconnaissance ? Un petit sentiment d'affection envers elle ? Elle ne le saura jamais. Berlin pointa son arme vers Ariadna et le cœur de Nairobi eut un sursaut. Heureusement, ce n'était pas pour l'abattre. Le chef lui ordonna de filer et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Nairobi comprit que la jeune femme leur ferait gagner quelques précieuses secondes en croisant la route des forces d'intervention. Un petit délai. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de la signification de l'ordre de Berlin que celui-ci lui saisit la main en passant à côté d'elle. Elle se retrouva projetée vers l'avant avec une telle force qu'elle manqua de tomber. C'était un peu le problème avec Nairobi. Elle avait beau souvent être celle qui allume la mèche, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surprise au moment où ça explosait. Titubant à grande enjambées au départ, elle réussit à tenir le rythme de son impitoyable dictateur qui la trainait sans ménagement dans le tunnel. Helsinki, brave suiveur, s'engagea avec eux dans la fuite.

Dans le tunnel, les trois camarades piquèrent un sprint à en faire verdir Usain Bolt (et Mbappé) de jalousie. Même Helsinki, dont la consistance était plus… solide, dira t-on. Sur le chemin, le professeur appela Andrés pour lui demander ce qu'ils fichaient tous. Berlin répondit depuis son oreillette. La situation n'était pas si dramatique à bien y regarder, ils étaient presque arrivés à destination et, en faisant sauter le tunnel après leur passage, les forces de l'ordre ne pourraient plus rien pour les rattraper. Sergio fut profondément soulagé d'apprendre qu'Andrés faisait partie du dernier escadron à rejoindre le hangar. Depuis ce que lui avait dit son frère avant le braquage, il avait craint que celui-ci prenne des risques inutiles ou même qu'il se sacrifie. Andrés était très imprévisible. Qu'il choisisse de vivre, ou de mourir, dans les deux cas, Sergio aurait été surpris. En l'occurrence, il était _agréablement_ surpris. Les trois derniers de la troupe arrivèrent enfin, essoufflés comme jamais. Pliée en deux, les mains appuyées sur son côté droit, Nairobi n'aurait jamais tenu toute cette distance à une telle allure si Berlin n'avait pas serré sa main tout du long. Difficile à croire que c'était lui, le mourant des deux.

 **« Vous avez tardé ! »** les réprimanda le professeur.

Il jeta des habits propres et divers produits d'hygiènes à leurs pieds. Nairobi se redressa.

 **« Je sais ! »** s'agaça t-elle en commençant à se déshabiller. Elle sursauta un peu en entendant le bruit d'explosion : Helsinki venait de faire sauter le tunnel en appuyant sur le détonnateur. **« Ce trou du cul comptait jouer les héros et rester sur place »** elle fit un signe dédaigneux de tête vers Berlin pour le désigner. Sergio jeta un regard noir et insistant à son demi-frère, qui se déshabillait aussi. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin en l'ignorant tout du long. _Je sais Sergio, je sais_ , songeait-il avec amusement. **« J'ai dû négocier une année de ma vie pour le convaincre »** râla Nairobi.

Elle faisait sa mauvaise tête pour donner le change. Dans le fond, elle était contente d'avoir réussi à convaincre Berlin de venir avec eux.

Le professeur les laissa se changer en regardant ailleurs. Il se demandait ce qu'elle entendait par « Négocier une année de sa vie » mais ne s'aventura pas à poser la question. Quelle idée tordue avait encore eu Andrés ? se demandait-il. Il ignorait que l'idée venait en fait de la jeune femme. Elle aussi, elle pouvait être tordue, dans son genre. Nairobi garda ses sous-vêtements. Ce n'était pas de la pudeur. Elle considérait juste que Berlin ne méritait pas de se rincer l'œil. Elle ouvrit rapidement une bouteille et s'aspergea entièrement d'eau.

 **« Pressez ! »** leur intima le professeur.

Nairobi ramassa rapidement un des gels douche et s'en passa sur tout le corps. Elle insista sur ses aisselles et passa sur ses parties intimes qu'elle garda couverte, toujours à cause du même énergumène, qui ne se gênait pas pour l'observer de temps à autres à la dérobée.

 **« Une année où je vais devoir couver ce psychopathe ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça »** ajouta t-elle d'un ton rogue, pour la forme, tout en saisissant la serviette que lui tendait Berlin avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait retrouvé ses airs condescendants ainsi que ce regard clairvoyant indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Berlin savait qu'elle était soulagée de l'avoir convaincu de vivre. Il avait un peu d'avance sur elle dans sa toilette et enfilait déjà un pantalon pince.

 **« Un an ? Un tel pessimisme m'étonne de toi »** se moqua t-il en commençant à boutonner sa chemise. **« Sache que dans le meilleur des mondes, je n'en ai que pour sept mois. Alors tu peux te détendre. »**

 **« Je suis très détendue ! Et j'espère que tu as bien noté que notre contrat n'inclut en aucun cas que je dois m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. »**

Un petit ricanement railleur lui répondit. _C'est ce qu'on verra_ , semblait-il lui répondre. Nairobi poussa un petit grognement irrité.

 **« Sale pervers »** , dit-elle.

 **« Petite merdeuse »,** dit-il.

Elle enfila son jogging violet, puis son t-shirt blanc imprimé tandis que Berlin avait déjà fini d'enfiler son veston. Il y ajouta sa veste d'époque et tadam, revoilà l'homme fringuant qu'il était à leur rencontre. Pour sa part, Nairobi enfila son fameux manteau noir en fausse fourrure. Elle termina par ses lunettes violettes aux verres en forme de cœur. Son style vestimentaire jurait totalement avec celui de son chef et pourtant, ils allaient sortir d'ici ensemble. Avant cela, elle fit un grand câlin à Helsinki et au sexy professeur. S'il se montra plus formel avec le colosse, Berlin offrit cependant une forte accolade à Sergio. Nairobi avait toujours su que ces deux là était plus que de simples amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, il y avait comme une forte émotion fraternelle dans le regard de chacun quand ils se dirent au revoir. Nairobi n'avait jamais trouvé Berlin aussi humain qu'en cet instant, face à quelqu'un qui semblait être son frère. Sergio apporta sa touche finale à la tenue de son camarade. Il sortit des Ray-ban Wayfarer de sa poche de veste et les glissa sur le nez de Berlin, qui lui offrit un petit sourire.

Puis, Berlin se tourna vers Nairobi et lui présenta galamment son bras. La jeune femme se plaça à côté de lui et accepta de le saisir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elle ramassa au passage la petite valise qui l'attendait juste devant, et lui récupéra sa petite mallette noire professionnelle. Ils franchirent la porte. Inspirant une bonne bouffée d'air frais, ils tournèrent ensuite la tête l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un petit sourire complice. L'espace de ces quelques secondes magiques où ils réalisaient que leur mission était réussie, les menaces, la rancœur, les insultes, les coups, l'animosité, _tout_ s'étaient envolés, remplacé par l'euphorie d'avoir gagné. Ils longèrent la rue ensemble. C'était une bonne couverture pour le très recherché Andrés de Fonollosa, que d'avoir une femme à son bras.

Nouvelle identité, nouvelle fortune, nouvelle vie. Nairobi se sentait étrangement légère. Elle avait mené sa mission à bien, elle avait son argent et n'avait fait de mal à personne. Torres avait même dit qu'elle était le meilleur boss qu'il n'avait jamais eu. La jeune femme était touchée de cette rencontre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi complice avec un otage.

 **« Alors, c'est quoi ton nouveau nom ? »** demanda Nairobi en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur vers Berlin.

La mission était finie, elle n'aurait plus à l'appeler par son nom de code et était curieuse de savoir celui qu'il avait choisi sur son nouveau passeport.

 **« Emilio Lucio-Salvatore »**

 **« Je préférais Andrés »** rétorqua nonchalamment la brune.

 **« Quand on sera entre nous, tu pourras me donner le nom que tu veux, ma belle »** rétorqua le macho, l'intonation charmeuse.

Nairobi leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Tu vas pas me servir les mêmes discours indigestes que tu réservais à Tokyo, j'ai pas signé pour ça ! »**

 **« Oh Nairobi, ça n'a jamais suscité ta jalousie ? ... Tu devais probablement te douter que tu as toujours été ma petite _préférée_ »** lui glissa t-il tout bas sur un ton de velours, légèrement incliné vers elle.

Elle se retint de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel : ça finirait par peser sur ses globes oculaires, à force. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui servait encore ? Allez savoir si c'était vrai, la brunette s'en fichait pas mal.

 **« Epargne-moi »** le rembarra t-elle en lui pinçant le bras qu'elle tenait.

Elle l'entendit lâcher un souffle amusé. Dans quoi venait-elle de s'embarquer au juste ? Nairobi savait qu'elle allait devoir suivre ce misogyne sans trop contester sur leur destination. Mais après, une fois qu'ils seraient dans un petit coin de paradis, comment ça devrait se passer… ? Elle devrait rester tout le temps avec lui ? Si ça se trouve, il se ferait des amis sur place et elle n'aurait qu'à lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Nairobi trouvait que ce serait une mauvaise idée de se prendre une île totalement isolée.

 **« Et toi, tu te feras appeler… ? »**

 **« Erika Alonso-Nuñez »**

 **« Ça en revanche, c'est bien mieux qu'Agata Jimenéz. »**

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui en le fusillant du regard. Faisant fi de la pique sur son nom, ce qui l'enquiquinait davantage, c'est …

 **« Tu n'étais pas censé connaître ma véritable identité »** dit-elle sèchement.

Berlin l'ignora totalement. Il regardait droit devant, le menton levé. Même sapé d'une combi rouge, il n'avait jamais cessé de se prendre au sérieux de toute façon alors maintenant, dans ses habits d'aristo, on ne pouvait que s'attendre à pire.

 **« Toi non plus. Et pourtant… ! »** lança t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

 **« Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es passé aux infos. C'est quoi ton excuse ? »** demanda t-elle avec en le désignant d'un haussement de tête méprisant.

Berlin daigna enfin baisser le visage vers elle. Nairobi ne voyait pas ses yeux à cause des lunettes noires, mais elle imaginait parfaitement son regard moqueur derrière.

 **« Il se peut que ce soit moi qui ai appuyé ta candidature auprès du professeur. »**

Nairobi inclina un peu la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

 **« Qui es-tu pour lui, précisément ? »**

Berlin releva le visage pour se désintéresser d'elle et regarder à nouveau son chemin. Il avait très bien entendu la question, mais choisit de l'ignorer. Après un court silence, il fit un signe de main vers un taxi libre. Celui-ci les conduirait hors de la ville, à une station de bus. Tout se ferait sur route jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un aéroport en France, là où le visage d'Andrés de Fonollosa retiendrait moins l'attention. La voiture s'arrêta. Berlin ouvrit la portière à la brunette avec un petit sourire cordial qui sonnait assez faux. Nairobi lâcha son bras pour monter la première, comme il semblait l'y inviter, mais il saisit son coude au moment où elle passait devant lui. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers Berlin, qui se penchait un peu vers elle.

 **« Tu sais qu'on dort à l'hôtel ce soir, _Erika_? »** lui susurra t-il à l'oreille tandis que son sourire se faisait plus sournois. **« Il me tarde... »**

Nairobi réprima un frisson. Elle se recula légèrement.

 **« T'enflammes pas »** répliqua t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de cœur. **« Tu me touches, je te les coupe pendant ton sommeil »** , menaça t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dignement dans le taxi.

Elle referma sèchement la portière pour mettre en sourdine le rire de Berlin.


End file.
